All Alone Outtakes
by robsessed73
Summary: Here are all the outtakes from my story All Alone. Rated M for Language and Lemons.
1. Chapter 1

**ALL ALONE**

**HERE YOU GO THE OUTTAKE OF AFTER EDWARD LEFT THE DINER IN FORKS UP TO MEETING WITH ESME AND CARLISLE**

**THANK YOU TO MY WONDERFUL BETA ****emz****3010****. ****SHE DID A WONDERFUL JOB WITH THIS OUTTAKE AS USUAL. **

**STEPHENIE MEYER OWNS ALL THINGS TWILIGHT AND ITS CHARACTERS. **

**OUTTAKE 1 **

EPOV

I woke up with a killer headache. Fuck only knows what I ended up doing last night. The last thing I remembered was ringing Tanya and asking her to meet me at some bar in Downtown LA. I turned over in bed and was confronted by her strawberry blonde hair fanned out on my pillows. I groaned at the sight of her plastic body, and wondered what the fuck had made me ring her, let alone sleep with her. I couldn't stand the bitch.

Ever since I got back from Forks three weeks ago everything had been totally fucked up. I knew what I had said had been cruel, but I truly believed that it was in her best interests to get rid of the baby. I mean why would she want to have a baby with a loser like me anyway?

"Eddie!" Tanya yawned.

I hissed at the sound of her nasally voice, calling me by the name that I hated. I jumped out of the bed and went into the bathroom to have a shower, before she said anything else. I turned the water on hot and stepped in. I had been in the shower for only two minutes, when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around and came face to face with Tanya. Her hand left my shoulder and made its way down to my rock hard cock. I caught hold of her hand before she had the chance to start rubbing it.

"Tanya, get the fuck out. Don't you understand the meaning of privacy?" I snapped.

"But Eddie, I can feel how much you want me," she whined massaging my balls.

Fuck this shit. I don't need it. I put my hand over hers and she smiled smugly, most probably thinking I was going to help her continue.

_As if_

"Tanya, how can I say this nicely? Oh wait, I can't!" I smirked and put my lips to her ear. I could feel her shivering against me.

"Get the fuck out of my shower, out of my house and out of my life," I snarled in her ear.

She stepped back as if I slapped her.

"Edward, sometimes you really are a jerk," she growled and ran naked from the bathroom.

I turned off the shower and listened for her to leave, before I left the bathroom. When I heard the front door slam, I gave a sigh of relief. I had only just put a towel around my waist when I heard my door bell.

"Son of a bitch, can't that woman ever take a hint?" I hissed. I went to the door and opened it without checking who it was.

"Tanya, I swear the fuck..." I stopped when I saw that it was my mother, father and Emmett at the door.

"Mind if we come in," said a very pissed off Emmett, before he stormed into my house with my parents, before I could say a word.

"Not at all, and please come in." I said sarcastically when they were already inside the door.

I closed the door and turned to face the firing squad. My mother came up to me and slammed a magazine into my chest.

"Would you care to explain this?" she hissed.

I looked at the magazine and I noticed that it was an interview that I gave about Bella last week to US magazine, after what happened at the Forks diner.

"Erm-yeah, it's an interview that I gave," I mumbled while looking at the magazine.

Emmett looked at me with fury flashing in his eyes.

"Edward, how can you be such an asshole? Did it ever cross that tiny little fucked up brain of yours, what this is doing to Bella? No, you wouldn't even begin to think about that, because you're too much of a selfish bastard to think about anyone but yourself," he said his voice dripping of venom.

My mother was looking from Emmett to me.

"Edward Anthony Masen, I can't believe that you could be so stupid. After everything that happened with Emily, all the hurt, you go off and get another girl pregnant! And then make her look like trash, before lying by denying it. I remember her from Seattle. She was such a lovely girl, and if you're not going to be there for her then she will have our support and..."

Emmett stopped her before she could continue.

"Mom you don't have to worry. Bella's friend, Alice, was in touch with Jasper and told him that Bella is going into a home for teenage mothers and then she plans to give the baby up for adoption," he told her gently.

I didn't really listen to what my mother and Emmett where talking about until I heard the words Bella and adoption.

"What the fuck? No way. No baby of mine is going to be born, only to pop up years later looking for daddy. I forbid it," I yelled.

Emmett looked over at me.

"What's your problem? At least she is thinking straight. She is thinking about that poor innocent child. Bella told Alice, and Alice told Jasper, that no matter how a baby is conceived, they all should have a chance at life. You really should take a leaf out of her book.

I put my hands through my hair and started to pull at it.

"Emmett, you don't understand. She can't have that baby. I can't have her going through with it. She is only going to get hurt. Yeah, I know that I'm hurting her now, but it is nothing compared to how much she will hurt if she has my kid. She is too beautiful and innocent to have my baby and put up with my shit," I said desperately.

Emmett put his hand on my shoulder and nodded his head.

"Shit man, Emily really did a number on you didn't she?"

My dad gave me a disappointed look.

"Edward, I'm going say this and say it only once. I have only met Bella once and I liked her. She seems to have a good head on her shoulders. Let her do what she thinks is best for her and the baby. If you push her to do something that she doesn't want to do, she will hate you and you'll regret it," he said.

For a second I did feel guilty. What I was doing was no better than what Emily did to me, but I quickly swallowed down the guilt. I had to see this through; I knew it was in Bella's best interests to get rid of the baby. And she needed to do it soon!

My parents and Emmett left ten minutes later. I sat on the couch and drank an ice cold beer, while I thought about what was going to happen. It had been four weeks since I saw her in Forks, so she must be around 11 weeks pregnant by now. I was running out of time, so I realized that I had to act now.

I took another long drink of my beer, and went through my contact list, until I came across Alice's cell. Two weeks ago Jasper and I had got drunk and he gave me her number. I don't think he even remembers giving it to me.

I pressed call.

"_Hello_!" she answered on the second ring.

"Hi Alice, this is Edward. How are you?" I asked nervously.

_"What the fuck do you want? Haven't you caused enough fucking trouble? How did you get this number anyway?" _Alice screamed into the phone.

I put the phone away from my ear, so she wouldn't bust my ear drums.

"I got the number from Jasper, but don't be mad at him. He probably doesn't even remember giving it to me," I laughed. She didn't say anything, so I continued.

"Alice, I really need to speak to Bella. I was thinking about her and would like to talk to her. Is she there? Can I speak to her?"

She paused before she answered.

_"You have no right to and there is no fucking way that you are talking to her. Why don't you just leave her the fuck alone?" _she continued to yell.

"Alice, I know that you are pissed off at me but I really need to speak to her. You seem to forget that she is still carrying my baby. If you don't let me talk to her then I will have to come there and talk to her in person," I said trying to stay calm.

_"It's Edward. He wants to talk to you," _she saidto Bella.

"_I-I can't ta-talk to h-him Alice_," I heard Bella stammer. My heart sank, knowing that she was scared to talk to me. I didn't want her to be afraid of me. I just need her to realize that what I was doing was in her and the baby's best interests.

"Did you hear that you motherfucker? Did that make you feel like a man?" Alice screamed into the phone. I suddenly felt a wave of guilt wash over me. What the fuck was I doing to this angel? I swallowed the guilt just as quickly as it came when I heard Bella asking Alice for the phone.

"_He-Hello_?" she said into the receiver. My mouth went very dry when I heard her voice. It took all my self control not to say that I was sorry and that I want to be with her and our baby, but I knew that I couldn't. I only had to think about what that whore Emily did, to remember why I couldn't have any child of mine come into this world.

"Hello Isabella," I answered coolly.

She didn't say anything, so I continued.

"I'm not going to beat around the bush Isabella; did you make the appointment with the clinic to get rid of that thing yet?"

I felt like a complete bastard the second it came out of my mouth, but I had to remember that I was doing this for her own good and that she would thank me some day, but nothing could prepare me for what she said next.

"_Now you listen to me Edward motherfucker Masen and you listen to me good. I have had just about all that I can take from you and everybody else in this god forsaking town. I know what you want. You haven't been exactly shy in telling me but let me get this one thing straight. This is my body and my baby and nobody is going to tell me what I fucking do. You got that fucker,"_ she screamed. Clearly she was pissed off.

I was stunned into silence. I never let anyone talk to me like that. Fine, if she wanted to do this the hard way then let the games begin.

"Fine Bella, if you want to fight dirty then so will I. I will be on the next available flight to Forks and I will personally take you to the clinic," I hissed into the phone before slamming it down.

I went into the kitchen and took out a bottle of Jack and poured myself a generous glass before I picked up the phone again. I quickly dialed the number for my driver and he answered after the third ring.

"Hi Jared, could you have the car outside for me in ten minutes, to take me to LAX?"

I hung up before he had a chance to respond and dialed Seth's number. I told him that I was leaving for LAX. By the time I got some clothes together and left the house, Seth and Sam were already waiting for me in the car.

I jumped in and told Jared to take me to LAX airport and told them all that I was going to Seattle for a few days. Seth looked at me as if I had lost my mind.

"Edward, please don't tell me that you are going to Forks to do what I think that you are going to do?" He begged.

"Mind your own fucking business," I hissed at him.

He continued to glare at me coldly.

"Edward, I love working for you man but if you try and push her into doing something that she doesn't want to do, then I will be handing you my notice," he threatened.

Who the fuck did he think he was threatening? Did he forget who he was working for?

"Seth, if you fucking threaten me again then I will be giving you your marching orders. I don't take kindly to being told what to do," I snapped but he just laughed.

"Please Edward, why don't you fire me? Then let's see who will put up with your shit," he laughed.

Before I could tell him to shut the fuck up, the car stops.

"We are here Mr Masen," Jared says.

"Thanks Jared," I smiled and jumped out of the car with Seth and Sam in tow.

I walked into the airport and purchased one first class ticket and two economy tickets for Seth and Sam, from an overly flirty sales rep. I looked down at my ticket.

**MASEN, EDWARD ANTHONY**

**LOS ANGELES****INTERNATIONAL**** (****LAX****) – ****SEATTLE - TACOMA INTERNATIONAL AIRPORT**

**BOARDING TIME - 18.15 PM**

I looked at my Cartier watch and saw that it was five pm. I had an hour to go through customs and board the plane.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~****All Alone Outtake****~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Three and a half hours later I was leaving Seattle airport. I was so tired and didn't think there was any point driving the three hours to Forks tonight, so I decided to ring the hotel Seattle and make a reservation. I could then get something to eat and rest up before going to Forks tomorrow morning.

Seth sorted out a rental car and drove the three of us to the hotel. As soon as we got to the hotel I went inside, whilst Seth got my bags.

Behind the reception desk was a girl who looked just slightly younger than me. There was nothing special about her, with her long blonde hair and blue eyes. She looked to be fresh out of high school. She looked up at me and her eyes went wide when she recognised me.

"H-Hello and we-welcome to t-the Hotel Sea-Seattle," she stuttered. I looked her up and down and gave her my crooked smile, the one that makes all girls panties wet.

"Hi beautiful, I have two rooms reserved. One twin room and the other one is a double room with a king size bed," I smirked.

She looked at me speechless. I cleared my throat and she shook her head as if she was coming out of a daze.

"I'm so-sorry sir. Here are your keys," she stuttered handing me over the keys for the rooms and information on the hotel.

"And if you need anything. Anything at all, then please don't hesitate to call me and I will help you with whatever you need. My name is Debbie by the way," she said fluttering her eyelashes.

I gave her my crooked smile and leaned forward and whispered into her ear.

"In that case, can you be in my room in fifteen minutes?"

She shivered and nodded yes.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~****All Alone Outtake****~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

I opened my eyes to the daylight and brightness coming in through the window. I groaned and turned on my side to get a few more minutes sleep. I then saw the receptionist lying in bed next to me naked. I was sporting a major woody, so I put my hands around her and explored her body. Once she had woken up, I held my rock hard cock in one hand while I pushed her head down to meet it with the other. She might not be the best but she could get the job done. I decided that I wanted to come in her wet pussy instead of her mouth. I pushed her off and quickly put a condom onto my hard length. She put a hand out to stop me.

"You don't have to do that, I'm on the pill," she purred.

I continued to roll the condom on.

"Listen sweetheart. If you want my cock inside you then it will have to be wrapped up. If you don't want it wrapped up then I will have to cum in that hot little mouth of yours. I will never have unprotected sex again. No matter what! I learn from my mistakes," I told her.

She nodded for me to go ahead and I buried my hard cock inside her.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~****All Alone Outtake****~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Two hours later Seth was driving us towards Forks. I was deeply satisfied. I looked down at the piece of paper she gave me.

_**Call me **_

_**Debbie**_

_**555-6958**_

I quickly opened the window and threw the piece of paper out. I only had one night stands and rarely did seconds.

Two and half hours later we passed the 'Welcome to Forks' sign and stopped outside Forks Diner. I looked at Seth and Sam as if they are crazy.

"What the fuck are you doing? I can't go in there," I exploded.

Seth and Sam smirked at me.

"If you want something to eat then you have to come in. If not then you can wait in the car while we get something to eat. I don't know about you or Sam but I'm hungry," Seth smirked and got out. I looked at the diner and then at the bar across the road.

"I think that I would prefer to go to the bar across the way," I told him.

Sam looked at the bar and then back at Seth and what did the fuckers do? They laughed.

"Go ahead man. It's your funeral," Seth continued to laugh and went inside to the diner.

I walked across to the bar and I suddenly forgot how to breathe when I saw the name of the place.

**SWAN'S BAR**

"Please dear god let this be a coincidence," I said to myself as I walked inside.

A man in his late 30's with black hair and a moustache came up to me. I looked at him and knew that this was Bella's father. He has the exact same eyes that I had been dreaming about for the last three months.

"What can I get you?" he asked putting a coaster on top of the counter.

"Erm, a Budweiser please." I answered nervously. He looked at me as if he was trying to figure me out.

"Do you have some ID son?"

I took my fake ID out of my wallet and showed it to him. He nodded and gave me a Budweiser on draft.

I drank the Budweiser down in record time and practically ran out of the bar, before he recognised me. I went across to the diner to where Seth and Sam were. I found them talking to a guy who looked about 16 or 17 years old. They both looked worried when they saw me coming.

"Hey, are you finished yet because I need to get going," I told them. I looked over at the guy they were talking to and he looked at me with pure hatred.

"Hi, I'm Edward Masen," I smiled putting my hand out to shake his. He looked at my hand and then at me with a disgusted look on his face. He stood up and looked me in the eyes.

"I know who the fuck you are, but from the look of you you don't know who I am. I'm Alec Swan, Bella's twin brother," he spat.

I paused for a few seconds not knowing what to think or say.

"Hey Alec, I don't know what to say but all I know is that I'm here to try and make things right," I finally said.

"Make things right! You embarrassed her, you lied about her, and you made her feel like shit. Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kick your ass," he snorted.

"Alec, I know that you are upset but can you look the other way for now? For me?" Seth pleaded.

Alec looked from Seth to me.

"Fine, I will do it for you. But only because I respect your family and because I'm dating your sister Leah. But if he crosses my path again then I won't be responsible for what I will do," he said and stormed out of the diner without another word.

I turned to look at Sam and Seth. Seth looked at me.

"I saved your ass," he smirked.

"Isn't that your job?" I snapped and walked out to the car. They came out two minutes later and we got into the car. Sam put on the GPS so that we could find the Cullen estate. It was a hard place to find but we found it in the end. The place was huge and I suddenly wished that I had brought Jasper with me to keep Alice calm. I walked up to the door and rang the bell. From the corner of my eye, I saw the curtains moving and then footsteps.

The door opened and I came face to face with a man either in his late 30's or early 40's.

"May I help you?" he asked.

I looked him up and down and realised that this must be Alice's father.

"Hello Sir, I'm Edw.."

He put his hand up to stop me.

"I know who you are but what the hell do you want? Haven't you cause enough trouble?" he hissed.

I was about to answer when a woman with long caramel hair came to the door.

"If you're looking for Bella or Alice then they are not here, but please come in. My husband and I would like to talk to you," she said her voice dripping with venom.

I signalled to Seth and Sam to stay put, and followed Alice's parents into the house. They led me into their living room and told me take a seat.

"First let us introduce ourselves. My name is Esme Cullen, and this is my husband Carlisle. We are Alice's parents and pretty much Bella's as well. We took her in when her parents kicked her out after they found out that she was pregnant. We have a few things to say to you but first we would like to hear your side of everything." she said stated.

I felt a lump in my throat as I started talking.

"Firstly, Mr and Mrs Cullen, I never wanted any of this. It is a long story, and one that I don't want to get into, but the fact remains that I don't want to have children. I feel like Bella will ruin her life if she has this baby and there is no way that I can be a father. I think that it is in Bella's best interest to abort the baby. She will regret it later and she will thank me in the long run," I said nervously.

Esme looked to Carlisle while Carlisle looked at me.

"I have a few questions for you. Firstly, is this baby yours?" he asked.

I nodded and he slammed his fist on the coffee table.

"SAY IT," he shouted.

"Y-Yes the baby is mine," I answered.

"Secondly, did you lie to the newspapers and TV?"

"Yes I lied, but I did it for a good reason," I whimpered.

He looked to his wife before he continued. She nodded for him to go ahead.

"So tell me the reason that you lied, and made a girl like Bella look like a tramp," he spat.

I looked at the both of them and realised that I had not only hurt a beautiful innocent girl like Bella, but the whole family.

"I-I don't know how to answer that. Bella is a beautiful girl and from the first moment I saw her I was speechless. She was so innocent, lovely and pure. I knew that I wanted her and was a selfish bastard and went after her. I have a past and when I found out that Bella was pregnant, I was outraged. I wanted her to have a good life and she can't have that if she has my baby. So I lied because I wanted her to see that I was no good for her and for her to get rid of the baby on her own.

Carlisle nodded.

"Lastly, are you still going to torment Bella into having an abortion?

I nodded yes.

"You have to understand Sir. She can't have this baby, she will ruin her life. I'm going to continue to talk her into aborting this baby. I'm sorry Sir but if she doesn't then I'm going to have do this the hard way," I swallowed

Carlisle looked at me and grinned.

"You got that Esme?" he smiled at her. Esme took out her cell phone

"Every word," she smiled and played back the recording of our conversation.

He got up and pulled me up off the couch.

"Now, you listen to me you snot nose punk. Bella is in a home in Seattle for teen mothers. If I ever hear that you tried to find her or even if you see her in the street you better walk the other way. If you don't then I will make sure that this recording is played on every news and radio channel. Then let's see what that will do to you precious career," he spat.

His face was red with fury.

"Now get the hell out of my house and stay out." He yelled before he threw me towards the door.

I walked out and got into the car.

"Where are we going Edward?" Seth asked.

"I will be staying in Seattle for a few days guys. I need to think about some things before I go back to LA," I answered.

Seth drove us back towards Seattle and away from this cursed town.

I didn't know what I was going to do, but somehow I was going to have to find a way around this problem and have it settled once and for all.

**WHAT DO YOU THINK?**

**ARE YOU HAPPY WITH THE WAY CARLISLE AND ESME HANDLED IT? DO YOU STILL THINK THE SAME WAY ABOUT EDWARD AND DO U FEEL A LITTLE SORRY FOR HIM? PLEASE REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW. I LOVE READING THEM ALL. THE REVIEWS ARE MY OWN BRAND OF HEROIN. **

**I WILL BE BACK TO UPDATING THIS STORY BY THE NEXT WEEK. THE NEXT CHAPTER IS ALREADY HALF DONE. **

**YOU CAN JOIN THE GROUP FOR ALL MY FANFICTION STORIES AT www. facebook groups/390719804296939/**

**OR FOLLOW ME ON TWITTER AT robsessed1973** **OR FACEBOOK FIONA MCKELVEY KEENAN**


	2. Emily

Outtake for All Alone

**A/N This an outtake of Emily when she comes back to confront Edward at his beach house (All Alone chapter 20)**

**Thank you so much to my beta HACullen (Heather Spaulding)**

**Stephenie Meyer owns all things twilight and its characters **

**Emily POV**

_**Paris (0RY) - Los Angeles, CA (LAX)**_

_**Departure time -1700 - Arrival time - 12.10(+1)**_

I sighed as I looked down at my ticket for the thousandth time in thirty minutes.

The second I saw my ex- boyfriend, Edward Masen, giving an interview on tv and publicly announcing his love for some little slut that he had knocked up, all I saw was red. That should have been me. I was the one who was supposed to be with him and have his baby. No matter what he said, I knew that he loved me and I was going to prove it.

I rang my mother and she told me that the girl was nothing but a gold digging whore who had only been with him once and got knocked up. Coincidence? I think not. So she sent me a ticket to come straight to LA so that I could make Edward know just how big of mistake that he was making.

I still remembered the first time I met him. It was my first day at a new school and I had been standing next to the lockers with my foster brother Jacob when I saw those amazing emerald eyes looking at me. I was memorised by them, I could not look away. Jacob put his lips to my ear and whispered,

"That is Edward Masen. He is the most popular guy in school and all of the girls want a piece of him, don't go falling under his spell."

I nodded as we went to our first class. As luck would have it Edward Masen came over and introduced himself. Ever since that original introduction the three of us had become inseparable.

The only problem was that Edward was a virgin and I had been sexually active since I was fourteen. I had sex in my old school with one of the Jocks. I turned to Jacob to complain about the lack of sex in my life and Jacob offered to be my fuck buddy until Edward was ready to give it up.

Then on my sixteenth birthday my wish came true, Edward and I had sex for the first time. Two weeks later I had found out that I was pregnant. I knew that it wasn't Edward's because my period was already late by the time we had sex.

I told Jacob a few weeks later but he told me that he did not want it. He said that I should either get rid of it or tell Edward that it was his. I decided on the second option because I loved Edward and I did not want to lose him. I knew that he would be a great father to our baby.

Jacob then suggested that we have one last fuck for old times sake. I had agreed knowing that it would be the last time. I really wanted to make a go of it with Edward and for us to be a family.

It was when Jacob was thrusting hard into me that I heard something breaking. I looked towards where the sound had come from and saw Edward running out the door.

"Shit" I muttered as I struggled to fasten up my blouse before running after him.

He had been understandably upset about what he had seen and I told him that he could not leave me because I was pregnant with his child. He told me to show him the proof and then we could sort things out so I had made an appointment for the ob-gyn the next day.

As soon as we saw the baby on the screen he told me that he would support me and stand by me no matter what.

When the doctor to us that he was going to give a dating scan, I had gotten really nervous, I trusted him enough to stick to his word but I knew it would cause a huge fight.

When she said that I was fifteen weeks pregnant I looked over at Edward he had a shocked expression on his face and ran from the room before I could stop him.

I shouted after him, telling him that it did not matter and that I loved him. But when he told me to fuck off and to stay away from him I snapped.

I told him that I was having sex with Jacob for six months and that as he had not wanted to be the father of the baby was supposed to try and pass it off as his.

He walked away from me so I shouted after him that he had promised to stand by me and that he was abandoning me.

When he did not come back I realised that I was on my own, so I had made an appointment with the clinic and Jacob had gone with me to support me as I aborted my baby. Once everything was finished I felt empty and had an overwhelming hate for Edward Masen. I knew then and there that I would make him pay for abandoning me when I needed him the most.

The second that I was fit enough, I headed straight for Edwards house. I told him that Jacob had taken me to the abortion clinic and that I had the abortion. He continued to look at me blankly, without a hint of emotion.

"Did you ever love me? All you had to do was stand by me and you let me down. This is all your fault and I promise you that I will make you as miserable as you have made me," I had screamed at him.

I walked away but not before letting him know that I meant what I say.

"Everyone is going to know that I had an abortion because of you and that you refused to stand by me," I screamed at him over my shoulder as I left.

And that is exactly what I did. I had decided to smash the reputation that the pretty boy had worked so hard on. And what did the little coward do? He ran like the little weasel that he was and I hadn't seen him since.

I know that he had become a famous actor and that he had women falling at his feet. His life was perfect while I continued to live in a world filled with sorrow and guilt. On top of it all, something had gone wrong when I had that abortion and now it was impossable for me to have any more children.

Now he has a little whore for a girlfriend and she was pregnant with his baby.

Why should he be the one that was able to play family while I had nothing? I was his first love and a love like that does not go away so I was going to go back and claim what is mine. I can love this baby like it was mine. She was just a slutty little girl. I knew that I would be a better mother to that baby then she ever could be and with Edward by my side we would finally be a happy family.

"_Flight 707 to Los Angeles is now boarding_," said a voice over the intercom.

I picked up my suitcase and boarded the flight that would take me back to the only man that I had ever loved and still hated with a burning passion.

***~*~****All Alone Outtakes*****~*~**

It has been one week since I had arrived in LA. I was staying with my foster mother Sue since my mother lived with her husband and my two half sisters, whom I have never met.

I had seen Jacob and he said that he would help me take Edward down if he did not take me back. I did not know how to find Edward but I would stop at nothing to find him.

_Ring! Ring!_

I check the caller ID and saw that it was my mother ringing.

"Hello," I said as I answered the phone.

"Emily, I was wondering if you could come and meet Kate and I in La Bistro for lunch," she asked.

Finally, it looked like I was going to meet one of my half sisters.

"Sure, what time?"

There was a pause on the other end of the phone.

"How about 1:30?"

"I'll be there," I smiled into the phone before I hung up.

***~*~****All Alone Outtakes*****~*~**

I walk into La Bistro at 1:30pm on the dot. The hostess asked if she could help me but I saw my mother with a tall blonde woman so I ignored the hostess and walked over to were they are sitting.

"Hi mum," I mumbled, leaning down to give her a kiss on the cheek before I sat down opposite the blonde.

"Emily, I would like you to meet one of my daughter's. This your sister Kate," she introduced.

Kate gave me a small smile before saying "Charmed I'm sure."

I smiled back, saying "Likewise".

No one said a word until my mother spoke up.

"Kate, why don't you tell Emily what you have found out," she said.

Kate scowled at mum before she started started speaking.

"If you are looking for Edward Masen then I know where he might be."

I looked at her with disgust.

"How would you know where he is," I snapped at her.

She looked at me with a smug look on her fake botox face. I had never wanted to hit anyone as much as I wanted to hit her in that moment.

"Edward and I had a special night together, we made love into the early hours of the morning. He told me that the way he felt for me, he had never felt for another because his first girlfriend had been such a frigid bitch," she smirked.

I jumped up so fast that I knocked the plates off the table. I started seeing red, I was so angry at the bitch. How dare that bimbo talk to me like that. I was Edward's one true love and we were going to be together forever.

"You whore, you have no idea what I can do to you. How dare you talk about _my_ Edward like that. You will pay for that remark," I yelled furiously.

My mother put her arm on mine to calm me down.

"Sit down! Like she said, she knows where he is," she said calmly.

I sat down and looked at the ten cent whore in front of me.

"He told me that he wanted to see me again, so he gave the address to a beach house that many people do not know about," she smirked, handing me a piece of paper. I unfolded it and looked at the address that was written on it.

_Edward Masen_

_30804 Broad Beach Rd,_

_Malibu,_

_CA_

I could not contain the smile that spread across my face as I thought of the fact that _my_ Edward was close to me. Then I thought about how I got this address. Fury and anger washed over me, I was about to have a go at this bimbo in front of me.

"I don't know how you got this but thank you," I spat in her face.

She was about to speak but I stopped her with a glare.

"Don't even think of saying that Edward gave you this, I know that he would not lower himself to being with you," I smirked as I got up. I looked over at my mother who looked hurt and disappointed that her daughters were not getting along.

"I will be in touch mum, but remember that the next time we meet the hooker should stay home," I said before walking out of the restaurant.

***~*~****All Alone Outtakes*****~*~**

It had been three days since I met my whore of a half sister and my mother in the restraurant. Today was the day that I would be going to get Edward back and hopefully we could make plans for when his little slut had the baby and how we were going to raise it together.

I drove down Broad Beach Rd thinking that it was a nice place to raise a baby. We would have to keep this house after the baby was born.

I pulled up outside number 30804 and as I looked at the house it appeared to be empty. I wondered briefly if that whore had given me the wrong address, in spite however as I looked at a house I glanced down the road and noticed that, he was talking to a plain ugly girl outside a house three doors down. I thought that there was nothing to it until I saw her baby bump and _my _Edward placing his hand over her stomach.

_"That should have been me. We would have been so happy. How dare she take that away from us_," I thought furiously.

I struggled to keep my anger in check and not go down there to kick her in the stomach, but if I did that Edward would not forgive me and we would not have a chance to be a family finally.

I took a couple of deep breaths to calm myself before I walked up to the door and turned the handle to see if it was open.

Luck was with me when it swung open and I walked in to look around.

_"Yes Edward, the baby and I will be very comfortable here_," I thought smiling.

I went upstairs and looked into one of the rooms and saw that it was being turned into a nursery. I was happy one minute but angry and furious the next.

_"Why couldn't he do this when I was pregnant. We could have been one big happy family by now," _I thought.

I could hear someone coming up the footpath so I ran back downstairs so that the first thing he saw would be me, it had been six years since we last saw each other.

He flipped on the light switch and looked up, seeing me standing there caused a surprised look to spread across his face.

_"Emily!" _he spat furiously.

I was a bit taken aback by his hostility but decided to push that to the side for now.

"Surprise darling," I smiled.

He walked up to me, his eyes flashing. If I did not know the kind of gentleman he was, I would have been running straight for the nearest hiding place.

"Surprise?SURPRISE? This is no surprise. Seeing you is a fucking nightmare. I do not want to know how you found me but I do know one thing and that is that you had better walk out of here before I break my promise to my mother and beat the shit out of you," he yelled.

I was speechless for a second but I quickly composed myself.

"Edward baby, I just wanted to see you. I missed you but now that I am back we can be together," I purred, putting my hand on his chest.

He grabbed hold of my wrist and pushed it forcefully away.

"YOU, I do not want you. I have a girl who I love and babies on the way. My girl and I are going to be happy with our twins," he spat, his voice full of venom.

It took me a while to comprehend what he was saying. Did he just say twins? I could not have one because of him and he was now going to have two babies. I could not see anything in that moment but a haze of red.

"Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr" I screamed while picking up the nearest thing, which happened to be a stool and threw it out the window.

Edward jumped back in fright and looked at me, begging me to calm down but I was already too far gone to listen to a word he said.

Before I knew it I was hitting his face and anywhere else I could reach before Edward grabbed my hands to stop me.

_"HOW DARE YOU! I CANNOT HAVE ANY BABIES THANKS TO YOU. YOU RUINED ME," _I yelled uncontrolably.

"Emily, I am going to say this one time and one time only. I do not want you. I have a girl that I love with my entire heart and soul. All I want you to do is get the fuck out of my life and to stay away from us," he spat.

Next thing I knew there was banging on the door as if someone was trying to kick the door in. Suddenly it flew open and two guys and two girls raced in.

Who did these people think they were, barging in while Edward and I were trying to talk things out. I was about to say something when one of the girls ran to Edward's side and touched his face as he looked down at her.

The bitch then turned to face me and I noticed her pregnant stomach. I could feel the anger burning inside me.

"Who are you and what the fuck do you want?" she spat in my face.

I looked her up and down. All I could see was this plain and ugly little trollop. If this was my competition then I would win Edward back easily.

I turned to Edward,

"Is this who you are fucking now Edward? The one that you knocked up? You certainly took a step down," I sneered while looking back over at the little jezebel.

Edward looked back at me with the coldest look in his eyes that I had ever seen.

"Emily this is the last time I am going to say this. Get out of here and stay out of my life. You are nothing to me. You are a sick bitch and you are lower than the gum stuck to my shoe," he said, his voice laced with venom.

I was beyond angry and pissed off this time. I knew that he wasn't going to come back to me willingly because of the girl that had him under some sort of spell or witch craft. He was going to pay for everything. My baby that I would never have, turning his back on me and his rejection.

I turned to his bitch and let her have the worst of my anger.

"You know, he is only making sure that you get rid of the baby that you are carrying. He has no heart. He made me get rid of mine and trust me he is going to do the same to you," I growled before looking back at Edward.

"We could have been happy. You ruined my life and now I am going to do the same to you. You have not seen the last of me," I spat before turning on my heels and walking out the door.

I got into my car and started to drive back towards Sue's house. Tomorrow I would talk to Jacob and start developing a plan to make Edward and his little whore pay for humiliating me.

**Love it/Hate it?**

**Emily is crazy and we all know that she is not in her right mind. **

**Just to clear up any confusion Edward never gave Kate his address for the beach house. The night that he was with her in chapter 7, he was so drunk that he passed out. Kate went through his wallet and found his address for the beach house. She is nothing more than a stalker. Hopes that clears it up for you. **

**Please Please review and let me know what you think. **

**you can join the group for all my fanfiction stories at www. facebook groups/390719804296939/**

**If you want to friend me on facebook then message me that you read any of my stories and I will add you. name fiona mckelvey keenan**

**or follow me on twitter at robsessed1973**


End file.
